


Crank the Volume

by Smooty



Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [10]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D's gonna get her heart broken, 2doc - Freeform, Body Worship, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: By this point, 2D should have known better than to go anywhere alone with Murdoc.





	Crank the Volume

By this point, 2D should have known better than to go anywhere alone with Murdoc. Even for something as innocent as the offer of a drink or two inside the Winnebago. Things started out innocent enough, or at least, relative to the situation. Murdoc poured them a few shots of something from a bottle under her mattress, then another, and then they talked music for a while. 

2D knew how bad alcohol could mix with her meds, so she tried to slow down by grabbing a beer from the mini fridge by the door. Murdoc stuck with the mystery bottle, but knowing her tolerance, she’d need a lot more than that to really get wasted. 

Trouble began when the conversation started to lull and Murdoc started to get restless. They’d been relaxing back on the bed, listening to some metal album when she shot up with the kind of look in her eye that 2D  _ knew _ meant something was about to happen.

“2D, DeeDee…” she crooned flipping over onto her knees and crawling towards the singer. Her band t-shirt was loose around the collar, exposing her rack. 2D tried not to stare too much. 

“Y-yeah, Muds?” she answered, feeling suddenly vulnerable surrounded by everything Murdoc. 

The bassist was crawling forward now, getting as close to 2D as she could without actually straddling her. “D’you like this song?”

2D blinked blankly for a second; she’d honestly forgotten they were listening to anything. She took a moment to listen before answering. 

“You know me, I-I’m not a huge fan of metal. It’s OK though!” she stuttered, eyes darting around the room looking at anything that  _ wasn’t _ the bassist. 

The big problem was that the little crush she’d had on Murdoc during the first album had been making a resurgence in the last few weeks and she didn’t know how to stop it. There was just something about Murdoc that did something  _ things _ to the singer, dark, squirmy things. 2D had spent the time between albums trying to kill the crush, sleeping with other people, even keeping a few partners around for longer than a one-night stand. Nothing worked. In fact, a couple of times she’d ended up calling out the wrong name during sex. Embarrassing, and something that put an end to her casual canoodling days quickly. 

“Stellar review, Two-Dents,” Murdoc chuckled, her eyes flicking over the form in front of her. God, that gaze made 2D’s body flush with heat and her core ache. She needed to get out of here. 

“S-sorry! Maybe I should get t’bed. I-I’m not thinkin’ straight.” She made to get up but was stopped by a greenish hand on her chest, pushing her back into the bed. 

“But D,” Murdoc growled, running her hand down 2D’s chest, down to the hem of her shirt, “we were jus’ gettin’ comfortable, weren’t we?”

2D took in a shuddering breath, watching wide-eyed as the bassist’s fingers slipped under the edge to toy with her bare skin. “This isn’t a good idea, M-Muds.”

“What’s not a good idea?” Murdoc murmured, leaning down now so her face was inches from 2D’s. She didn’t seem to really be listening to the singer, being much more preoccupied with getting familiar with the soft skin of 2D’s stomach. Her hands felt burning hot against the other’s skin, calloused and rough in a way that 2D wasn’t.

Eventually (finally, finally!), Murdoc’s hands reached the edges of the singer’s bra. 2D arched up into her touch with a whine; why did Murdoc’s touch make her feel so alive? The bassist’s gaze flicked up from the singer’s body for a second, scanning her face for something, 2D didn’t know what. She must have seen it though because all of a sudden Murdoc was pushing 2D’s bra up and cupping her chest. 2D moaned.

“Murdoc!” The bassist grinned sharply, making 2D’s knees feel weak. 

“Mmm, so soft, even if they are jus’ little things.” 2D blushed and looked away. It wasn’t her fault she was so skinny! Murdoc laughed. “I’m only teasing, Dents. You’re a work of art, as always.”

Murdoc’s fingers rolled the singer’s nipple roughly. “Your stupid, pretty hair, that perky arse,” her lips ghosted over 2D’s, “Can’t even look at you without  _ wanting _ you.”

2D closed the distance between them, capturing the bassist's mouth in a desperate kiss. Murdoc folded into it, her grip on the other woman’s chest nearly painful. 2D arched up, her hands winding into the bassist's hair and tugging. Her heart was beating a mile a minute to the tune of  _ Mur-doc Mur-doc Mur-doc _ . 

Murdoc growled and reared back, removing her hands from 2D’s chest and instead pining 2D’s her arms to the bed. “None of that now, love. I’m in charge here.”

“S-sorry!” Murdoc laughed lowly, long tongue flopping out over her chin. 

“Sorry’s not good enough, Bluebird. I’m goin’ t’have to punish you.” She lifted both of the singer’s arms up over her head and kept them there with one hand. The other hand crept down to 2D’s waistband, wandering inside to feel the heat at her centre. 

“What’re you--” 2D was cut off by the intense feeling of Murdoc’s fingers against her clit. The bassist rubbed slowly over the bud, skillfully teasing out a high-pitched moan from the singer. 

“There we are. I don’t wanna hear another peep outta you Bluebird.” Murdoc swung a leg over so she was really straddling the singer now, her hand still playing with 2D’s pussy. “Lift your hips and get your top off, Faceache.”

It was a little difficult with Murdoc’s hand making her feel like  _ that _ , but she managed. 2D’s eagerness to feel experience more of what the older woman had in store probably helped. Murdoc watched her expose pale skin as she tossed the top and bra somewhere into the din that was her Winnebago, then removed her hand to shimmy off 2D’s trousers. 

“No pants? What a dirty girl,” Murdoc teased, tossing off her own shirt. 2D swallowed as the bassist’s boobs were put on full display for her to ogle. Unlike her, Murdoc had much more body fat to work with, and 2D couldn’t help but feel just a tiny bit jealous.

“Murdoc, I wanna--” the bassist chuckled, palming her own tit with one hand and re-pinning 2D with the other.

“D’you wanna touch? It that it?” Murdoc tightened her grip on the singer’s wrists. “No way, Princess.”

2D whined, trying to break the iron grip keeping her pinned. God she’s wanted to touch Murdoc--have Murdoc touch her--for so long, and now she couldn’t. The idea of being at the center of the bassist’s attention, but not being able to do anything was too much.

“L-lemme--ah!--lemme touch y-you, please Murdoc!” she begged as the other woman began licking and biting at her neck. Murdoc’s breasts pressed against her own intoxicatingly. “I need y-you, please!”

“Hmmm,” Murdoc hummed, kissing over one of the hickies she’d left. “Sounds like someone’s been thinkin’ about this. Getting wound up.” She let go, sitting back on her knees and grinning. 

“Come’on then, show me how much you want me.”

2D lay there dumbly for a few seconds before shooting up and practically attacking the other. She brought her hands up to rest on Murdoc’s chest, felt the soft skin under her larger palms. At the same time, 2D pressed her lips against Murdoc’s neck, kissing wetly.

“I’ve seen how you look at me,” Murdoc murmured, craning her neck to the side to give 2D more room. “You’re bloody obvious, you know.”

2D felt herself flush in embarrassment as Murdoc kept talking. “How many of those birds you’ve been bringin’ back--mmmh that’s nice--how many of them did you pretend were me?”

The singer whimpered, trying to focus on the feeling of Murdoc underneath her and not what the bassist was saying. She trailed one of her hands down into the other woman's leather trousers. 

“Didja touch you’re self, Dents? Did you think of me?” Murdoc was wet and warm against her fingers and she gasped at the feeling. She couldn’t help herself from plunging two fingers inside the bassist. 2D wanted Murdoc to crack, wanted to hear her moan. 

“Ohhh that’s good, that’s good baby girl. Are you tryin’ to make me come?” Murdoc crooned, letting her hands wander, wrapping one in her hair and lowering the other to 2D’s cunt. “Such a good girl for me.”

“Murdoc! I-I-I,” 2D had to try very, very hard to stop herself from saying something stupid. The sweet words, the tender touches; it was all so different from what she’d imagined the bassist would be like but it was perfect. She rocked her fingers inside Murdoc as she bucked into her hand. “F-fuck wait!”

To her credit, Murdoc stopped immediately and began to pull away. 2D didn’t give her the chance to though because the singer immediately pushed Murdoc flat on her back and crawled between her legs. 

“Woah now, who said you could do that, love?” But 2D didn’t care. She pawed at Murdoc’s trousers getting the button undone and pulling them down her legs. The singer didn’t even spare a glance at the bassist before tossing the trousers away into the room and nuzzling up to her bare cunt. Murdoc made a sound halfway between a moan and a grunt. “Well, guess while you’re down there…”

2D moaned as Murdoc got a good grip on the back of her head, urging her forward. Not that she was unwilling; it was heaven to finally feel the bassist in her mouth, on her tongue. She moaned and sucked on her clit, whined as Murdoc tensed up around her.

“Oh, Satan D. You really love this, don’t you?” She did, it was everything she’d ever wanted.  _ Murdoc _ was everything she’d ever wanted. 2D loved it all, loved her. 

_ Love you _ she tranced against Murdoc’s clit with her tongue.  _ Love you, love you, love you.  _ Not even Murdoc could withstand the constant pleasure and sensation and 2D watched as the bassist arched her back, palming her own breasts. 

“Use your fingers love, I know you're good with them,” she said, a little out of breath. 2D obliged readily. Murdoc finally moaned. It was quiet, but it was there and 2D just about wept with the satisfaction of it. “Yes, yes jus’ a little--mmmh!”

Murdoc came with a groan, taking handfuls of 2D’s hair and pulling tight. The singer moaned as well, letting the bassist rock against her face and tongue as she pleased. It didn’t matter that she could barely breathe, or that her tongue was beginning to cramp. All that mattered were the little sounds Murdoc made as she came down from her high.

“Shit,” she breathed, loosening her grip on 2D’s hair and letting her move away. “You really wanted that, didn’t you?”

2D was panting, her own hips rocking fruitlessly in a hope for some stimulation. Murdoc must have noticed because she batted her eyelashes and grinned. “D’you need something, Dents?”

“Yeah~” She hoped Murdoc would finish getting her off, or at least let her get herself off while touching her. Really anything at all would be enough to get her off, she was so close already. Seemingly of its own volution one of her hands began to drift towards her cunt. Murdoc stopped her and nudged her up to be face to face. 

“Wouldn’t be fair now if I left you to take care of yourself, would it?” Her fingers were travelling down 2D’s body with purpose, quickly finding her hole and slipping inside. 2D keened then pressed her face into Murdoc’s shoulder to muffle any other sounds that might force their way out. The bassist made a rumbling sound deep in her chest, her other hand coming up to brush the skin of 2D’s back. If the singer imagined hard enough she could almost pretend Murdoc was holding her.

“You’re so wet darlin’. All that from just a little touchin’? I’m flattered,” Murdoc purred, flexing her fingers so she was grinding right against 2D’s g-spot. “I have to say, you’re a pretty good lay, Dents. We’ll have to do this again sometime.”

2D wasn’t paying attention though, she was too close to coming. Murdoc’s palm was brushing over her clit in just the right way, her fingers moving faster than 2D had ever thought possible. Not to mention the sheer overwhelming fact that it was  _ Murdoc _ doing those things to her. 2D never stood a chance. 

“I-I’m coming,” she cried, arching her back and throwing her head back. “M-Murdoc I-I’m coming!”

Pleasure everywhere, so much pleasure that she didn’t know up from down. The only thing she could cling to was Murdoc, using the bassist as an anchor through the storm. As the shuddering stopped and she was able to control herself again 2D sighed, nuzzling into the body below and hoping that Murdoc would at least let her rest for a few minutes before kicking her out. 

“Smoke?” the bassist asked. 2D nodded tiredly and accepted a fag from her, then the lighter. Murdoc didn’t push her off when she lay back down, so the singer took that as a good sign. 

“Thanks.” In the background the music had ended, the record player running soundlessly. She noticed that the Winnebago was oppressively warm and smelled of sex. Even so, the singer tried to commit every moment to memory in case this was her only chance to… well she wanted to remember everything. 

“Hand me that bottle, Dents,” Murdoc grunted, gesturing with her fag to the bottle she’d abandoned earlier. 2D passed it over, using that as an excuse to get a little comfier. Was Murdoc going to let her stay the night? What was the bassist thinking anyway? Despite knowing better 2D felt a little flutter of hope in her chest. “You staying the night?”

2D’s heart soared. “C-can I?” Murdoc shrugged, draining the bottle and stubbing out the fag. 

“You gonna eat me out again in the mornin’?” It was a joke, she knew, but 2D couldn’t help the flood of warmth in her cheeks and down below. 

“S-sure, Muds,” she stuttered, ashing her own cigarette and returning her head to the bassist’s shoulder. Murdoc wasn’t exactly being cuddly, but 2D could handle that. If anything the bassist looked relaxed and a little bit bored. Oh well, that just meant she’d have to try harder next time. 


End file.
